


Scylla

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Breeding, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, For Science!, Mad Science, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: It was their anniversary today, and David had something very special planned.  Satchel slung over his shoulder he headed for their home.  Elizabeth’s… boudoir.  The good Doctor Shaw and he were going to create something special tonight.(Mind the tags)
Relationships: David 8/Elizabeth Shaw (Alien Movies)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Scylla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



It was their anniversary today, and David had something very special planned. Satchel slung over his shoulder he headed for their home. Elizabeth’s… boudoir. The good Doctor Shaw and he were going to create something _special_ tonight.

He liked to think he’d gotten to know her very well from the journey to LV-223, peering into her dreams in the years of travel. Of all of the crew of the _Prometheus_ , she was the one with the most interesting mind. Mister Weyland had long since stopped intriguing him, Meredith Vickers felt too much like an inferior version of himself. Holloway was just so disappointing.

Doctor Shaw however? She stoked his curiosity. It was odd, her motivations were so like Holloway, so close to his, yet in her was found so much to be fascinated by. Perhaps it was her background, differences in a life lived meaning the same motivations didn’t trouble him?

He heard rustling of chains as he descended the stairs. She knew he was coming. The pitch shifting call, low-to-high, of “David?” made him pause. She was still capable of speech. Truth be told, it had been a while since they’d had a chance for a heart-to-heart. She hadn’t approved of actions he’d taken, and couldn’t see the reason of it. And he couldn’t see _why_ she was so upset over what happened to the Engineers. Freeing himself from his creator was not self-destructive at all, and the Engineers’ experiments were so remote from her conception.

So they argued and David had to take some dramatic actions. If all there was of her was her mind—he may have lost interest.

But the circumstances on LV-223, Chemical A0-3959X.91– 15, all of the unlimited potential presented. From what he glimpsed of it, it was intriguing. In Shaw, it was downright worthy of obsessing over. Holloway had been a useful guinea pig, someone to dose and throw away—even then, Fifield had been an even better demonstration of the accelerant’s potential, and that had been unintentional. Holloway had been destroyed before he had even completed a change.

The one useful thing Holloway had done on this trip was impregnating Shaw. And that sparked such fertile grounds for hypothesis. A barren woman, conceiving an inhuman child with a pile of meat whose genetic code was rapidly fraying. _That_ was quite interesting. He’d only had some access to the _Prometheus_ computer after Shaw’s emergency “foreign body removal”.

She birthed a complicated parasitoid lifeform. And that was most certainly curious—the chemical had obviously altered Holloway’s spermatozoa. But somehow, through intercourse with him, Shaw had obtained enough of the chemical to conceive. All from a single drop in a drink, and a few hours’ time. Clearly more data was needed.

Once it became clear Shaw wouldn’t see the reason in it, David took measures to ensure her cooperation with his experiments.

He reached the end of the staircase and stood still as she thrashed on her bed, held securely by the chains the chains. She kept it up until he was looming over her. He looked down, into that face full of silvery, razor sharp teeth. Quite unusual dentition—David lamented not having another subject at a time like this. There could be so much to learn through a vivisection. And Shaw was far too valuable to destroy like that.

Idle musings, he chided himself.

“Good evening, Elizabeth.” He said with a nod of his head and a smile, setting his satchel down right next to her. Reminded himself he’d need to fashion some more secure restraints. Looking at her physical developments since he’d last left her—her reach was longer. Skin was a mix of pale, perfectly natural human skin and a dark carapace. There were such interesting arthropods on this world.

“Why?” She croaked, as he ran his hands over her frame. He yanked a hand back when what he assumed was just an abnormality in her carapace _reached_ for him with a set of claws—a second arm growing from her torso. It was interesting—he wondered, as her condition progressed, how symmetrical would she appear?

“It always comes back to that, Elizabeth.” He said, attempting to not be curt with her. After all, he imagined the changes _had_ to be stressful for her. “Why? Why was I created? Why did your parents create you? Why did the Engineers create humanity?”

“Why do this to me?”

“Elizabeth…” He paused, trying to think of a good way to explain things. “I think you have the _wrong_ frame of mind. Consider the Chemical… a miracle.”

She howled in rage and thrashed. A religious analogy obviously was the wrong tack, even if it was somewhat apropos. Allowing a barren woman to conceive, bringing life to barren worlds, this _transfiguration_ that Shaw was undergoing for him. David was sure that there was a scientific explanation, but it defied him so far—for all their mastery of light speed travel and genetics, the Engineer Homeworld lacked the proper resources—either libraries of all the data they must have gleaned, or anything resembling a usable lab.

He shushed Shaw, running his hands, appreciating the contrast between hard chitin and soft flesh. When they were done here, David would have to sketch her again—she was becoming something significantly less human. Something structurally… perfect.

She shuddered while his hand ran against her belly. Soft, hard, soft. She was wonderfully sensitive to his touch. He fondled her breast—the one left after the other half of her chest flattened and hardened into almost skeletal-looking armor. She squirmed and moaned.

“Stop…” She said, tensing and shaking her head as best she could. An enlongating skull limited her range of motion.

“Nothing ventured, Doctor Shaw.”

He felt her all over. She was definitely more sensitive in places she hadn’t mutated, but there were some soft patches between armored plates where she appeared ticklish. Taloned toes curled and her lips pulled back when he run his fingers around mid-thigh.

Her protestations eventually became less intelligible—cries and mewls that hit pitches above and below the baseline for human hearing. It was unfortunate she was so uncooperative—he’d love to know if she had developed a capacity to hear those sounds.

When he reached between her legs, at gnarled armor plating, he had to probe to find a means of ingress. She was dripping wet, but _where_ exactly that was coming from in the black patches of armor was difficult to find. She managed an English expletive, followed by a breathy howl when he found what he was looking for.

“My, you’re eager tonight, aren’t you?” He did not know why he made the statement. Perhaps he was trying to convince her of that fact. Perhaps he was hoping to stimulate an anger reaction. She didn’t hear, or didn’t appear to hear that as he fingered her, feeling cold slickness all the way in. He knew precisely where to touch—when they started, it was from her memories in stasis. As she changed, and her nervous system changed, and her body grew, it was a trial and error process.

Sometimes, on nights when he had no other experiments that drew his attention, he would spent hours finding precisely the way to make her react.

Shrieks and growls issues from her, a warning possibly, even as her back arched as much as her restraints allowed. He worked her over more and more, before swiftly withdrawing his hand. She howled in obvious frustration.

He took his time opening his satchel, and removing the stop from the jar containing Chemical A0-3959X.91– 15. He dipped the fingers of his right hand—index, middle, and ring—in to the second knuckle.

Elizabeth stared at him—as much as she could not that her face seemed to lack eyes. “Don’t.”

He did.

She howled—it might’ve been pained. The chemical was not kind. But this entire experiment had been one of necessary cruelties. Elizabeth was so much greater than she had been before, and should the seeds he was planting take root…

He reassured her as she cried out, ran a hand through hair that came out at the roots, focused on the spots that he knew she liked being touched. She trashed so hard he was worried she’d break free, then went slack. The screaming converted into moans, and he doubled his efforts.

He was reassured at familiar mewls and cries, and even half-hearted attempts to plead with him to stop. Once, a few weeks ago, he’d done as she’d asked, left her on edge, unable to reach herself. It was less than a minute for her to start begging inarticulately.

He didn’t stop this time.

Her cry echoed across the room as she tensed every muscle she had, then relaxed.

He gave her thirty seconds to catch her breath, and then started fingering her again.

After all, they had just created something very, very special. And now it was time to celebrate that conception.

**Author's Note:**

> To the requestor--I hope you enjoyed this weird horror porn thing. If you'd prefer something different, please let me know.


End file.
